


Not You… Me

by murderofonerose (atmilliways), thekumquat



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmilliways/pseuds/murderofonerose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekumquat/pseuds/thekumquat
Summary: Nathan really wants Charles to pay attention.





	Not You… Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: March 11, 2010 on LiveJournal  
> Disclaimer: We own nothing.  
> The alternate title for this was "Good Hard Deep Dickings."

“Come on.” Nathan rapped his knuckles against Charles’ desk, not for the first time since he’d entered the office. “Come oooon.” Impatient, he stalked around Charles’ desk and chair, trying to get his attention.

“I’m ignoring you,” Charles informed him absently.

Nathan scowled, thumping his fist down next to the document his manager was working on. No reaction at all. It was infuriating. “Come on! Don’t be a dick.”

“I have a lot of work to do.”

“It’ll still be there later,” Nathan growled, his scowl darkening further. This workaholic shit was brutal — it really had a way of blackening his mood. 

Charles was still steadfastly refusing to be distracted. “Nathan, if I leave it, it will only pile up.”

With a sulky scowl, Nathan walked back around the desk, giving one corner of it a good solid kick as he went. “Yeah, so will I,” he grumbled.

Charles righted his (thankfully already empty) coffee mug. “Nathan that doesn’t make any sense.”

Now standing in front of the desk, Nathan kicked it sullenly until the mug tipped over again. “I’m trying to talk to you about stuff!”

“No,” Charles corrected, “you’re trying to talk me into not working so you can have sex with me.”

“NO! You weren’t listening!”

With a sigh, Charles finally put his pen down and looked up, giving the front man his full attention for the first time. Still, when he spoke it was still the same measured, bland, I can only give you a moment of my time tone that he always used whenever he really intended to keep working. “Okay Nathan, I’m listening.”

Slowly, and pointing for emphasis, Nathan said, “I want you... to have sex with me.”

“I don’t see the difference Nathan.”

Nathan let out a tremendous, frustrated sigh. “LISTEN. I want... you—” he pointed at Charles “—to have sex with... me.” He made a circle with his other hand, stuck the finger he’d been pointing at Charles with through and wiggled it a bit.

“Oh.” Charles blinked. “... Oh.” The frontman took in the surprised look on his face and smirked, enjoying his manager being the one who was slow on the uptake for once. "I see. Well. Um. What... Why?”

The smirk faded a bit at the question. “Uh…” Nathan dropped his arms back down to his sides and looked away shiftily. He mumbled something under his breath.

“Excuse me?”

“‘Cause, uh...” Nathan cleared his throat and let it come out in a rush. “‘Cause Skwisgaar said it feels really good. When Toki does it. To, uh. To him.” Not that it was very metal to talk about crap like that with his band mates...

Well, not very metal of Skwisgaar, really. It was practically like giving Toki a compliment, which was totally against their agreement as a band. But... Charles wasn’t in the band. So it would be okay if Nathan have him a compliment. That was fine. Nothing wrong with that. 

Charles considered for a moment, taking his glasses off to give them an unnecessary cleaning as he did so. “Well yes…” He put his glasses back on, sliding them up the bridge of his nose as he spoke. As soon as his hands were free again he picked up a pen and fiddled with it absently, as though suddenly he didn’t know what to do with his hands. “Nathan, it’s been, ah, quite a while since I... I’m not sure if I would be, ah, satisfactory.”

Nathan shot him an insulted glare. Suddenly Charles didn’t want a compliment? What the hell! “You don’t forget how to fuck,” he growled firmly. Not at all petulantly. Right? Right. “Everybody knows how to fuck. It’s like riding a fucking bike.”

The pen fiddling stopped. “...You really want me to, ah... fuck you?”

“Yeah.” Nathan looked down at his feet, shuffling them awkwardly. “You, uh, seem to think it’s pretty great, so...”

Charles watched him pensively for another moment, then put the pen down and stood. 

“All right.”

Nathan gave a little start at the words. “Really?” A suspicious note crept into his voice. “You’re not going to change your mind again and do more work stuff like a boring dildo?”

It was a fair enough question after a good twenty minutes of pestering, so Charles merely said, “No, Nathan. I’m not.” He walked around the desk, approaching Nathan but leaving him his space, and held out his hands. “It… it can wait.” 

Immediately, Nathan reached out and grabbed both of Charles’ hands with one of his. He flashed a grin that seemed to say Ha, I got your hands, and his head tilted down just enough for his hair to fall in his face a little.

“Cool.”


End file.
